marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Pym Particles
| Model = | Version = | Universe = Earth-616 | LeadDesigner = Dr. Hank Pym | AdditionalDesigners = Vernon van Dyne, Janet van Dyne | PlaceOfCreation = Pym's Laboratory, New York City, New York State | PlaceOfDestruction = | Origin = Rare group of subatomic particles which could increase or decrease the size and mass of objects or living beings originally discovered by Dr. Hank Pym | CurrentOwner = Dr. Hank Pym, Tom Foster, Lang Memorial Penitentiary, Janet van Dyne, Scott Lang, Cassie Lang, Darren Cross | PreviousOwners = Clinton Barton, Bill Foster, Erik Josten, Rita DeMara, Katerina van Horn, Doctor Nemesis, Eric O'Grady, Clint Barton, Beast, Reptil | Dimensions = | Weight = | First = Tales to Astonish #27 | HistoryText = Origin using Pym Particles to shrink]] using Pym Particles to grow]] Dr. Henry Pym originally discovered and isolated a rare group of subatomic particles, which have become known as the "Pym Particles", which could alter the size and mass of objects or living beings. Originally, Pym Particles were only used to decrease the size and mass of organic and inorganic materials. With some alterations, Pym was able to increase the size and mass of subjects as well. The Pym Particles work by stunting matter into the Kosmos Dimension when shrinking a subject or accruing extra matter from that dimension when enlarging. In their original formula, these Pym Particles existed in a liquid elixir form which would shrink objects or living being to which it was applied. Later, Pym was able to synthesize Pym Particles into a gaseous form for quick shrinking results with inhalation. He created the Ant-Man Suit to allow him to control his size. Pym Particles can be used to reach the Microverse along with the Overspace and Underspace. Repeated Exposure Repeated, long-term exposure to Pym Particles can actually result in the subject's body naturally producing its own Pym Particles. Pym, Janet van Dyne and Cassie Lang's bodies all biologically produce Pym Particles because of this phenomenon. Side-Effects Pym Particles do exert a large amount of physical and mental strain on the subject's body. Pym personally has had many mental breakdowns because of Pym Particles usage. History of Uses The Scarlet Beetle a mutated insect used the Pym Particles to grow to human size. But was defeated and shrank back down to normal size. Pym enhanced Janet van Dyne in a biochemical process involving his Pym Particles that allowed her to shrink to insectoid proportions and implanted Bio-Synthetic Wings. Furthermore, Pym outfitted with the Wasp Suit which had wrist devices that allowed her to discharge blasts of compressed air that she called her "wasp's stings". Porcupine battled Pym and grabbed a number of Pym Particle's capsules from his belt, thinking it's they are growing capsules, the Porcupine took them all. However, the Porcupine realized he's made a grave error when he began to shrink in size. Pym could stop the process and soon loses him when he shrunk to microscopic size. The Fantastic Four were plagued by a series of incidents where they suddenly shrink to miniature size and suddenly return to normal, they called on Pym for help. He gave Reed Richards a sample of his shrinking gas and leaves to see what he can figure out in his own lab. Reed uses the Particles to shrink down to travel to the Microverse and Pym follows shortly thereafter. On Planet X, Kurrgo convinced the Fantastic Four to save his race or perish along with them. Reed Richards used the Xanth equipment to manufacture large amounts of Pym Particle in the form of reducing gas. This enabled the entire population to fit inside one ship and escape the destruction of their planet. Reed gave Kurrgo the enlarging gas to be used to allow them to return to normal size when they reached their new destination. However, Kurrgo's hunger for power got the better of him thinking that once on the new planet, he could be the only one to return to normal size, enabling him to become absolute ruler, Kurrgo attempted to keep the giant capsule to himself. But he was not able to carry the capsule to the ship in time, and was left behind as the planet began to undergo massive earthquakes; ironically, Reed Richards later revealed to his teammates that he was not able to create any enlarging gas and that the second capsule had been empty. He figured that since size was all relative, being tiny on their new planet wouldn't matter. S.H.I.E.L.D. brought in Hank Pym to uses a large batch of Pym Particles against Godzilla. However the monster grabs Dum Dum Dugan before they can take effect. The Godzilla Squad then engaged on a wild goose chase to try and capture the now shrinking Godzilla. He is finally caught by Dr. Hawkins who uses a net on the beast once it has become the size of a regular reptile. Baron Zemo using Pym Particle-charged ions permanently altered Erik Josten giving him increased strength and durability and the ability to change sizes. Dr. Karlin Malus helped restore Daddy Longlegs to his normal size using Pym Particles. Working with Erik Josten he restored his powers and enhancing further with Pym Particles. as Goliath]] For a short time, Hawkeye used Pym Particles operated under the name Goliath. He still keeps some particles in a Trick Arrow just in case. Rita DeMara stole the original Yellowjacket Suit from the Avengers Mansion, and modified it for her own use. She clashed with Wasp]. The Wasp easily captured the new Yellowjacket when DeMara became hysterical upon using her helmet's cybernetic size-control devices to shrink herself to a tiny size. At that time, DeMara could not adjust psychologically to being so small, although she later learned to do so. Jerry Morgan a member of the Headmen, Jerry tried to replicate Pym's size-changing experiments but only managed to shrink his bones in his head, leaving his face hanging loose. Scott Lang stole the Ant-Man Suit. Garbed as Ant-Man, Lang broke into Cross and discovered Dr. Sondheim was held prisoner by Darren Cross, president of C.T.E., who needed Sondheim to correct his own heart condition. Rescuing Sondheim and defeating Cross, Lang was relieved when Sondheim was able to save the life of his daughter.Lang intended to return the Ant-Man costume to its owner and turn himself in, but Pym offered to let him keep them, provided Lang put them to lawful use. Biochemist Dr. Bill Foster worked in the Plans and Research Division for Tony Stark's Baltimore factory. He was hired to be the lab assistant of Dr. Pym. Pym was stuck at the height of ten feet for a time and Dr. Foster helped him find a cure to change his size back to normal. At some point acquired the formula to "Pym Particles" which gave him the ability to grow in size like his former employer, taking the name Black Goliath. Reed Richards started a rehabilitation program; with Fin Fang Foom, Elektro, Gorgilla and Googam. He shrunk them with Pym Particles and gave them jobs in the Baxter Building. Frank Castle has used Pym Particles on few occasions by shrinking to escape H.A.M.M.E.R. agents He later infiltrated a stronghold of The Hood by hiding on a pizza, regrowing inside the head of a henchman. The Big House was a maximum security prison. The Prison, houses superhuman criminals shrunken by Dr. Hank Pym's Pym Particles. Later it was expanded into Lang Memorial Penitentiary, sometimes joking referred to sat the "Ant Farm". When the Dark Avengers were trapped in an alternate realty that universe Hank Pym shrunk Ai Apaec with Pym Particles. When they escape Toxic Doxie stepped on a still-shrunken Ai Apaec, possibly killing him. Pym has Starktech 9 fire a miniature form of Ares on a S.H.I.E.L.D. scooter at Ms. Marvel's mouth. Ultron detected a virus and destroys the drone. Beast teaches the students their first class of biology. Using Toad as a test subject, Beast and the students shrink down to microscopic size and travel through Toad's body. Beast presents them with the X-Gene, and they travel across the brain and the stomach. The class ends and they get out of Toad's body through one of his eyes. unleashing the "Pimp Articles"]] Taskmaster and Deadpool travel to Southern Nevada to try and score some weaponry-shrinking Pym Particles from a S.H.I.E.L.D. installation in the desert. Deadpool misheard Taskmaster and believed they were called "Pimp Articles." Due to repeated exposure to Pym Particles from her father's suit Cassie Lang was able to alter he size. She did not learn of this until an argument erupted about Young Avengers membership, and Cassie began to grow at an alarming rate to everyone's surprise, including Cassie's. Eric O'Grady and Chris McCarthy were S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents tasked with guarding Dr. Pym's lab. When Pym went to leave the lab, Eric and Chris panicked and hey attacked Pym, knocking him unconscious. Inside the lab, they found the most recent version of the Ant-Man Suit, which Chris put on and promptly activated, shrinking down. Chris was killed, and Eric took the Ant-Man Suit off his body. Agent Mitch Carson was tasked with hunting down the person who had stolen the suit and given a less advanced prototype to aid him in his search. After the death of his uncle Bill Foster during the Superhuman Civil War, a bittered Tom Foster promised to crack the Pym Particles formula and avenge him by becoming the new Goliath. Fixer equipped Man-Killer with size-altering Pym Particles. She was pitted against her former friend Atlas whom defeated her due to him having more experience with size alteration. Reptil of the future, Fossilized Amulet is augmented by Pym Particles allowing him to transform into full sized dinosaurs. Later, the present day Reptil received the same augmentation. Wasp's body was transformed into a living Pym Particle explosion. In the infinite void of Underspace, her new form can continue to expand the same way the universe expands, while the Infinite Avengers Mansion acted in a way to keep her form stable without dissipating. The ten billion Jocasta's Pym created performed similarly to the ten billion neurons in the human body - reinforcing Janet's brain wave pattern. Using Pym Particles, Shang Chi was turned into a giant, and defeated the dragon in combat, but before that, he tore off Gorgon's base from Madripoor and threw it several miles away. When Augustine Cross forced Dr. Sondheim to revive his father via a heart transplant from Cassie Lang, the surgery had the unexpected side-effect of granting Darren Cross the size altering abilities associated with the Pym Particles. However, Darren was unfamiliar with their use resulting in the powers being an obstacle rather than a boon. Alternate Realities Wolverine and the X-Men & Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes! (Earth-8096) Like Earth-616 Dr. Hank Pym discovered the Pym Particle in his experiments. He the Ant-Man Suit to harness the special particles to grow like a giant or shrink like an ant. He also injected Janet van Dyne with the particles that shrunk her to the size of a wasp and gave her stingers naming herself The Wasp. The Big House, Ultron guards, and the supervillain prisoners are the examples of the effects of Pym Particles which they were shrunk into a size of an ant while the building is shrunk into a size of a doll house. When the Ant-Man Suit was stolen by Scott Lang he used Pym Particles to steal money with Pym Discs but they were unsuccessful. After settling the issue and getting his daughter back Hank allowed him to continue being Ant-Man. Deadpool Kills the Marvel Universe (Earth-12101) Deadpool stole Pym Particles from Henry Pym's lab before killing him, and used them to destroy the Avengers' headquarters and kill all the Avengers present, who were having a meeting on how to deal with him. Luke Cage and Thor survived however, but Deadpool revealed that he had planted miniaturized bombs in Cage's coffee to bypass his unbreakable skin, which he then detonated. When fighting Thor, he used Pym's technology to enlarge Mjolnir, which was in the process of returning to Thor, causing the now massive Asgardian hammer to crush its owner. Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes (Earth-135263) One of Reed's microverse experiments with Pym Particles causes the Fantastic Four to shrink putting them at risk when H.E.R.B.I.E. mistakes them for vermin and tries to exterminate them. The Fantastic Four are assisted by Ant-Man when it comes to getting to the lab and their lives are saved when they get to the lab with Ant-Man's help. Marvel Cinematic Universe (Earth-199999) powered by Pym Particles]] learning about Pym Particles]] Dr. Hank Pym discovered and isolated a rare group of subatomic particles which he dubbed "Pym Particles". These particles allows for subjects to reduce the distance between their atoms thereby decreasing their size and increasing their density. He created the Ant-Man Suit that allowed him to regulate the particles use allowing him to shrink in size. Along with Janet van Dyne, his wife, in her Wasp Suit, Pym executed seversl covert missions for S.H.I.E.L.D. During one mission, Janet sacrificed herself to prevent a missile aimed for the United States from reaching its target resulting in her being trapped inside the subatomic void called the Microverse. After this Pym to abandon the project and hid the Ant-Man suit. However, after several years, Pym's former protégé Dr. Darren Cross was finally able to recreate the formula for Pym Particles and used them to create a weaponized suit called the Yellowjacket. This discovery forced Pym to come out of retirement and recruit a new Ant-Man Scott Lang in a mission to steal back his technology from Cross. 2010s Marvel Animated Universe (Earth-TRN123) and Ant-Man being bombarded with Pym Particles]] While Iron Man and Ant-Man are tried to stabilize Pym Particles, Falcon gives them terrible news that his mom Darlene is coming to visit and she has no idea he's an Avenger While Iron Man and Ant-Man work to round up the Pym Particles, the others have to help Falcon convince his Mom that he's still a S.H.I.E.L.D. liaison to the Avengers. The Hulk is accidentally shrank and as Ant-Man tries to rescue him Hulk tries to destroy the particle. The particle is split so blue makes anything shrink while red makes anything grow. The Leader uses a shrink ray placed in a miniature golf course section to shrink the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. Leader then contacts the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. where he mentions that he has shrunken them in his plot to crush them like ants. Impossible Man borrows a device from Henry Pym's laboratory which he uses to grow the Two-Headed Compound Hulk to large size where he tosses Fin Fang Foom out to sea. Nick Fury was controlled by Doctor Octopus Nanobots, so Spider-Man and Ant-Man shrink down and go inside his body to destroy the threat. Pym Particles Users Pym Particle Mutates List of characters whose body naturally produces Pym Particles due to repeated exposure: * Ant-Man/Giant-Man/Goliath/Yellowjacket/Wasp (Dr. Hank Pym) * Wasp (Janet van Dyne) * Goliath (Bill Foster) * Ant-Man (Scott Lang) * Atlas (Erik Josten) * Yellowjacket (Rita DeMara) * Stature (Cassie Lang) * Ant-Man (Eric O'Grady) * Goliath (Tom Foster) * Reptil (Humberto Lopez) * Darren Cross Limited/Short-Term Users List of characters who have previously used Pym Particles during isolated incidents or over short periods of time: * Various Ant-Man's Ants * Various prisoners in the Big House * Doctor Nemesis (Michael Stockton) * Amazon (Katerina van Horn) * Ant-Man (Mitch Carson) * Ant-Man (Chris McCarthy) * Ares * Porcupine (Alexander Gentry) * Beast (Dr. Hank McCoy) * Goliath (Clint Barton) * Punisher (Frank Castle) * Giant-Man (Raz Malhotra) Suits Most uniforms for users of Pym Particles are treated with the particles so that they grow and shrink as the users do. These suits include: * Ant-Man Suit * Wasp Suit * Yellowjacket Suit * Giant-Man Suit claiming he knows more about Pym Particles than Hank Pym in front of the Mighty Avengers]] | Notes = * Reed Richards claims to know more about Pym Particles than Hank Pym himself. | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Items Category:Drugs Category:Power Bestowal Category:Size Alteration Category:Avengers Equipment Category:Punisher Equipment Category:Ant-Man Equipment Category:Hawkeye's Equipment Category:Microverse Items Category:Earth-199999